1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a double-bearing type fishing reel including a spool, a handle for rotating the spool, a clutch mechanism disposed between the spool and the handle, a control member operable into a first position for engaging the clutch mechanism and a second position for disengaging the clutch mechanism to allow free rotation of the spool and a selector mechanism for selectively providing a toggle mode where at least the clutch mechanism is maintained at the engaged state thereof with operation of the control member from the first position to the second position and a momentary mode where with release of the operation of the control member the control member is returned to the first position for returning the clutch mechanism to the engaged state thereof.
2 Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional fishing reel of the above-described type is known from e.g. a Japanese laid-open patent gazette No. 60-78526 or from a Japanese laid-open utility model gazette No. 62-198972. With the former convention, a coil spring is provided through one terminal end thereof for urging the control member, whereas the other terminal end of the spring is supported to a controlled member which position is variable. With this, during use of the reel, the toggle mode and the momentary mode are switched over therebetween through selection of a position of the controlled member. With the latter convention, the reel has a return spring for constantly urging the control member to its home position and a toggle spring having a stronger urging force than the return spring for toggling the control member by overriding the urging force of the return spring. Then, through operation of the control member for switchably providing the first state where the toggle spring is effective and the second state where the toggle spring is ineffective, the toggle mode and the momentary mode are switched over therebetween.
The controlled member of the former convention and the control member of the latter convention respectively correspond to the selector mechanism described above.
These conventions have drawbacks to be described next.
That is, with the former convention, the construction uses a single spring and therefore has the merit of reduction in the number of parts employed. On the other hand, since the mode switching operation is effected through the variation of the position of one terminal end of the spring, the operation requires a significantly large amount of manual force.
The latter convention too suffers the same problem of requirement of strong manual force for the mode switching operation. In this respect, both types of convention have room for improvement.
Taking the above-described state of the art into consideration, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a fishing reel of the above type with improvement which facilitates the mode switching operation between the toggle mode and the momentary mode and which achieves this operational ease with a minimum number of parts for the construction.